nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Jasper Johns
Jasper Johns Jr plasticien contemporain américain, né le 15 mai 1930 à Augusta, Géorgie, États-Unis. Il est avec Robert Rauschenberg à l'origine du Pop Art. Biographie et œuvre Johns étudie à l'Université de Caroline du Sud de 1947 à 1948, puis ses professeurs l'incitent à aller à New York. Il étudie brièvement à la Parsons New School for Design en 1949. Il accomplit son devoir militaire pendant la Guerre de Corée, servant deux ans, stationné en Caroline du Sud puis à Sendai au Japon. À son arrivée à New York en 1954, Jasper John rencontre Robert Rauschenberg son aîné de 5 ans qui commence déjà à se faire connaître pour ses toiles monochromes chargées, bien éloignées de celles que réaliseront plus tard Yves Klein et Piero Manzoni. Jasper Johns et Robert Rauschenberg deviennent amants et travaillent dans le même atelier du quartier de Front Street. Ils commencent alors à collaborer étroitement, travaillant en commun pour subvenir à leurs besoins pour les magasins Tiffany. C'est à cette époque que Jasper Johns détruit la quasi-totalité de son œuvre précédente et qu'il commence à utiliser la peinture à l'encaustique. Fasciné par Marcel Duchamp, il décide de faire lui aussi des Ready-made. Il peint des séries entières représentant des drapeaux, des chiffres ou des cibles sur toile. Par la suite, il prend pour sujet des objets de la vie quotidienne, ustensiles, couverts ou boîtes de conserve, traités comme des pièces détachées qu'il intègre à ses travaux. Ces œuvres sont alors radicales par rapport à la production artistique de l'époque. L'expressionnisme abstrait, de Willem de Kooning, Jackson Pollock ou Mark Rothko régnait en maître mais était déjà en train de s'épuiser. En 1958 Leo Castelli, marchand d'art qui travaillait chez Sidney Janis, décide d'exposer dans sa propre galerie Jasper Johns. La radicalité et la nouveauté des œuvres frappent Castelli; le jour du vernissage, Alfred Barr, conservateur en chef du MOMA, est tellement marqué par les œuvres qu'il voit qu'il achète aussitôt deux œuvres : Green Target et Target with plaster casts. Fort de ce succès inattendu, Johns continue de travailler sur certaines séries comme les cibles et les drapeaux et en développe de nouvelles comme celles des alphabets et Zéro à travers neuf. Le côté sombre et littéraire de Johns apparait dans certaines œuvres comme '' Tennyson'' hommage à un poète homosexuel au destin tragique. Les références à l'homosexualité sont déjà importantes. Son style évolue de plus en plus. En 1959 il peint une série de toiles abstraites à la manière de l'expressionnisme abstrait mais en intégrant dans certaines des lettres intraset : False start, Highway, shade. À cette époque, les couleurs primaires bleu jaune et rouge deviennent plus importantes pour l'œuvre de l'artiste. Il commence également à intégrer plus fortement des objets dans ces peintures comme Device circle et Thermometer, ce qui anticipe tout son travail des années 1960, focalisé avant tout sur l'intégration de l'objet dans ses peintures. Il réalise ses premières sculptures : des ampoules, et les fameuses cannettes de bière ALE CANS. Il prend les objets et les coule en bronze. En 1980, le Whitney Museum de New York achète Three Flags (1958) pour 1 million de dollars. Après de multiples expositions personnelles dans le monde entier, Jasper Johns reçoit en 1988 le grand prix de la Biennale de Venise au cours d'une rétrospective de ses œuvres, qui occupe la totalité du pavillon américain. Ce succès n'a en rien entamé le caractère réservé, voire secret, de Johns. Peu enclin aux déclarations et se livrant de façon quasi monacale à sa recherche, il a toujours produit des œuvres mûries, réfléchies et profondément personnelles. Considéré un temps comme l'un des pères du Pop Art et de l'art minimal, qualifié aussi de « néo-dadaïste », Jasper Johns résiste en fait à toute forme de classement. Son art, d'un abord difficile, évolue constamment aux marges des écoles et des mouvements, tout en ayant une importance et une influence qui sont incontestables. Œuvres (sélection) * 1954 : Flag, encaustique et collage sur tissu monté sur contreplaqué * 1954- 1955 : Flag, Museum of Modern Art, à New York * 1955 : Flag above White with Collage (Drapeau sur blanc avec collage), encaustique et collage sur toile, Kunstmuseum, à Bâle **''Target with Four Faces'' **''Target with Plaster Casts'', collection privée * 1952 Flag on Orange Field (Drapeau sur surface orangée), Musée Ludwig, à Cologne ** White Target', Whitney Museum of American Art, New York * 1958 : ''Large White Numbers (Grands nombres blancs), Musée Ludwig, à Cologne **''Three Flags'', Whitney Museum of American Art, à New York * 1959 : Zero to Nine, encaustique et papier journal collé sur des pochoirs **''Two Flags'', Museum Moderner Kunst Stiftung Ludwig, à Vienne * 1960 : Small false start, encaustique et papier collé, 55,6 × 47 cm6 **''Painted bronze'' (Ale cans) (Bronze peint), Musée Ludwig, à Cologne * 1961- 1962 : Device, Dallas Museum of Art, (Texas) * 1962 : 4 the News, Kunstsammlung Nordrhein-Westfalen, à Düsseldorf * 1964 :'' Studio'', Whitney Museum of American Art, à New York **''According to what?, huile et objets sur toile * 1964- 1965 : Untitled, Stedelijk Museum, à Amsterdam * 1965 : ''Edingsvill, Museum für Moderne Kunst, à Francfort-sur-le-Main * 1967- 1971 : Map (Carte du monde), au Musée Ludwig, à Cologne * 1971 : Voice two, huile et collage sur toile, triptyque 3 panneaux, 182 × 127 chaque panneau * 1982 : Zéro through nine Galerie Target with Four Faces (1955) MOMA Peinture à l'encaustique sur papier journal et tissu, eux-mêmes montés sur une toile. Le tableau, de format carré, représente une cible formée par 5 cercles concentriques, alternativement bleus et jaunes, sur un fond rouge. Le tableau est surmonté par la partie basse de quatre visages masculins, sculptés dans du plâtre et contenus dans une boîte en bois. ---- Three Flags (1958) Peinture à l'encaustique représentant trois drapeaux américains superposés, de taille décroissante et de proportion identique. Le drapeau à l'arrière-plan couvre la totalité de la toile, celui du milieu les trois-quarts, celui à l'avant-plan n'en occupe environ que la moitié. Du fait de l'exécution du tableau avant l'accession de l'Alaska et Hawaï au statut d'État, les drapeaux ne comptent que 48 étoiles. Jasper Johns commence à utiliser le drapeau américain dans ses œuvres à partir de 1955. L'œuvre fait partie des collections du Whitney Museum of American Art, à New York. ---- Zero to Nine (1959) En 1959, Johns lance une série de toiles représentant des chiffres de 0 à 9. Sur les premières toiles, ils sont alignés, dans l'ordre. Mais petit à petit, il va trouver l'idée assez originale de peindre les chiffres imbriqués les uns sur les autres, en faisant en sorte malgré tout, que chaque chiffre soit identifiable. Le choix de peindre des chiffres n'est pas un hasard. En plus d'être très simple, il permet de créer des peintures à la fois figuratives, qui représente quelque chose de connu, et à la fois abstraites car les chiffres n’existent pas dans la nature en tant que tels. Jasper Johns peint des choses que l’esprit connaît déjà, comme les nombres mais que l’on « voit » sans jamais les regarder vraiment, et force le spectateur à les examiner en détail. Il joue en plus sur les mots car « figure » en anglais signifie à la fois « nombre « et « figure ». Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1930 Catégorie:Pop Art